jovfandomcom-20200213-history
Unoyatōme Transportation
This page is in heavy work, please understand. Unoyatōme Transportation (ウノヤトオメタランスポタション Unoyatōme Taransupotashon ''), abbreviated sometimes as "'Unoyatōme Trans.'", ''is a former fictional Minecraft transportation company in all areas of Unoyatōme, Central, South, South-East and East parts of Guildcraft Creative, and New York Ville City of Xcellent Zone. It serves with trains, trams and buses. As of the realistic policy of Unoyatōme, the company is not known as a fiction Minecraft company but instead a real one in some cases. Lines Rolling stock Yamashita Line, Ushina Loop Line and Sakurasenomai (Local, Urban) Line * 01 series - 4 sets on Yamashita Line, 5 sets on Ushina Loop Line and 1 set on Sakurasenomai Line * 02 series - 4 sets on Yamashita Line and 5 sets on Ushina Loop Line * 03 series - 4 sets on Yamashita Line and 5 sets on Ushina Loop Line * 04-01 * 04-02 * 06 (13) * 07 (13-03) * 08 (05) * 09 (06) * 1000 series - 1 set on Yamashita Line, 1 set on Sakurasenomai Line and 2 sets on Ushina Loop Line * 1001 Guildcraft Creative Line and Sakurasenomai (Rural) Line * 10 series - 5 sets on both lines Korimo Line * 20 series - 15 sets * 21 (011) * 22 (012) * 23 (013) * 500 (014) Somonai Line * 001 series - 35 sets Udano Line * 0001 series - 7 sets * 0002 series - 7 sets * T10 series - 1 set * 0004 (0001) Xcellent Line * 07-01 series - 2 sets * 32 series - Express services, 1 set * 31 series - 2 sets * 05 series - 1 set Sakurasenomai Line (Sleeper Train services) * 41 series - 3 sets Former Shokunyō Transportation, Shokunyō Metro and Shokunyō Rail eras On the era of Shokunyō Transportation, trains resized to 1 block meter lower (in Minecraft image). HaParaKai Metro era HaParaKai Rail era Jovik Express era Operating train was unclassified and the only train (operated by Jovik Express) in Guildcraft Creative. It switched between electric and diesel power. The set was sole, cars had uneven sizes of carriages. History * 2017 - Railway company started as "Jovik Express". * 2017 - Railway company splits into three, XsirjTeKai, Kuronsenji and HaParaKai Rail. * 2017 - Companies reunified. * 2017 - HaParaKai Rail was renamed into HaParaKai Metro. * 2017 - XsirjTeKai Line was renamed Senjamonyō line, Kuronsenji line remained. * 2017 - Lines converted into suspended monorail systems. * 2017 - New lines, Yamashita line and Ushina Loop line. * 2017 - New line, Sukyaik Tram. * 2017 - New lines, Shoouriyunnara line and Shōrennō line. * 2018 - Senjamonyō line and Kuronsenji line abondoned. * 2018 - Railway company was renamed into Shokunyō Metro. * 2018 - New rolling stocks introduced. * 2018 - Railway company was renamed into Shokunyō Transportation. * 2018 - Shoouriyunnara line became abondoned, some of the rails are now used by some of the current lines. * 2018 - Shōrennō line renamed into Kainō line. * 2018 - Kainō Line abondoned. * 2018 - Lots of new stuff were introduced including trams, suspended monorail systems, buses and trains. * 2018 - Xcellent line Opened. * October 4, 2018 - Railway company was renamed to Unoyatōme Transportation and now has a new abbreviation, Unoyatōme Trans. * notes for editor: some stuff will be added * Febuary 26, 2019 - Company split See also External Links Category:Jov's Stuff Category:Unoyatōme Category:Transportation in Unoyatōme